Bang
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: They are partners, Edward and Greed and Kimblee. Three of the worlds most wanted criminals. Except that when Greed returns home from a solo gig, Kimblee is gone. Their money is gone. And, almost worse than that, Edward is different.


A/N: This was a scene that I turned into something bigger, but couldn't think of a full story to go with it. If people want it more fleshed out then I may consider doing such. Otherwise, it's just a one-shot.

* * *

"I hope you shot him in the balls," hisses Edward, but it's more watery than pissed. His fingers curl tighter in the shirt that Greed is wearing, flesh hand shaking.

There's silence for a moment, and then Greed's entire body seems to deflate slightly. One hand starts rubbing small circles on Edward's back, between both shoulder blades. His other hand hovers just behind Edward's head, fingers barely touching golden hair.

"So that's what happened," says Greed, because it all makes sense now.

The way that Edward had been avoiding any sort of contact. How he would flinch and back away, and always lock the door when he changed. Slept with his back up against something, and how had Greed not known that?

How can he not have noticed?

In his arms, he can feel the younger boy stiffen. Nails dig into his shoulders and Edward's chin is pressed against his shirt - and then the shaking starts up and, for a moment, Greed doesn't know what's happening.

Then he realizes that Edward's crying.

_"Where's Kimblee?" asked Greed, setting down the bag that he had been carrying. A moment later, he noticed that the house seemed emptier then when he had left a mere two weeks ago._

_Edward didn't look up from where he is curled up in his bed, knees to his chest and back against the wall. Sharp golden eyes peered out at Greed and then the younger boy snorted and looked away. "Hell if I know."_

_Greed frowned. "What do you mean you don't know? And where the Hell is everything?"_

_"I don't know," repeated Edward but it was more muttered this time. "He grabbed all the cash and took off a few days ago."_

"Hey now, come on kid." says Greed. "Don't cry."

"M'not," mutters Edward, but it's obvious that he is.

Greed is lost, for a moment. It has been years since he has dealt with someone crying, since he held someone in his arms and actually cared that they were upset and hurting.

Then he remembers that this isn't just anyone and it isn't Wrath. It's Edward Elric, who is strong and silent and can over-come anything and this, like everything else, will pass soon.

So he holds Edward.

_"Hey, kid." said Greed, reaching out and clapping a hand on the shorter boy's back._

_Edward jumped and spun around, and those dark golden eyes of his were wide. A shaking finger was shoved at the older mans chest. "Keep your hands off me!"_

_"What? Calm down, kid." said Greed, rolling his eyes. It's something that he had almost gotten used too, in the last few days. Watched with an almost bored look on his face as Edward shuffled backwards, putting space between them._

_Edward crossed his arms over his chest, and it looked more protective then defiant. "I would be calm if you could keep your fucking hands off of me."_

Eventually, the tears stop and Edward quits shaking. Doesn't loosen his grip though and doesn't try to move away.

Greed doesn't move either, even though his legs are beginning to cramp and he would rather be sitting on his own bed.

There's still a body to take care of, after all. Still blood to clean up - and his own shoulder was still bleeding and sore, really beginning to ache now. At least it is a clean shot, thinks Greed, and at least the younger boy is no longer crying.

_"I'm going to bed," snapped Edward, and then he was spinning on his heels and storming upstairs._

_Greed frowned but didn't get up from the couch. He didn't know what was wrong with Edward, but it had been near three weeks now and the kid needed to get over it. People were going to touch him, and so what if he was an especially touchy kind of guy?_

_The blond disappeared upstairs and Greed laid down on the couch, content to watch the television until he fell asleep._

"Are you feeling better now?" asks Greed.

There's a pause and a sniffle, then Edward shifts and pulls away. Rubs at his eyes with one hand and shuffles away, until his back is once more pressed against the wall. "I'm fine."

It's a lie, but Greed doesn't call Edward out on it. Just frowns and nods and shifts, so that his legs aren't quite as cramped up.

Doesn't know what to say then, now that Edward seems to have gone back to not wanting to be touched. Doesn't know what to do.

_A loud crash woke up Greed, and for a moment he wasn't sure what was going on. Then he heard his name, loud and long and shrill, and the sound of a commotion going on upstairs finally roused him from his sleep._

_Unsteady steps carried him upstairs and into the bedroom that he shared with Edward - and was that Kimblee standing there?_

_Yes, it was._

_"Kimblee, what are you doing here? I thought that you had taken off," questioned Greed. _

_A second later he realized that Kimblee was pressing a pillow overtop of Edward's face._

It turns out that Greed doesn't need to do anything.

Edward is the one that moves forward, until he is sitting beside Greed. And then he lets out a heavy breath, too heavy, and leans against the older mans shoulder.

When the younger boy doesn't speak, Greed decides not to speak either.

Things will be tense and different for a while. Ever, maybe.

But they will get better.


End file.
